


The Lonely Hearts

by youreoutoftheband



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey, Lana Del Rey - Fandom, Marina And The Diamonds - Fandom, Melanie Martinez - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: LGBT shelter, LGBT youth, Multi, Runaway, Transgender Melanie, inspired by a tumblr post, the guys will come in later, triggering at some points sorry, yay its Lana Del Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreoutoftheband/pseuds/youreoutoftheband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When transgender Melanie is kicked out her home at night, she meets a few girls in the same situation as her. Together they collect recources to build a homeless shelter for LGBT youths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Possibly triggering, please be careful <3

"M-mum, dad... I... I'm not Michael"

Her parents looked up from their dinner at her, a confused look covering their faces. 

"Excuse me? What do you mean you aren't Michael?" Her mother questioned. 

God, I wish I never spoke, she thought.

"I'm not a b-boy. My name is M-Melanie... I'm t-transgender."

Her father's face changed from one of confusion to one of pure rage.

"Michael Martinez, how very dare you tell me this nonsense! You are a boy! You are my son! You will grow up following my footsteps and work in the business, a man's job because you are not a female!" he yelled, his face turning red. Her mother, on the other hand, looked disgusted. She stood up from her chair and strode over to her daughter and ripped off her shirt. Melanie yelped and shielded her chest with her arms.

"Stop trying to hide your non existent tits you silly boy. Do you know why they are non existent? Because you are not a female." Her mother spat at her, batting her hands away. The girl wanted to curl up and die, what had she done..?

"Please mum! Dad! Please listen to-" Her eyes bulged as she fell to her knees mid-sentence. Her father had aimed a kick between her legs.

"YOU ARE A BOY" He roared over the sobbing teen holding her crotch. Her mother looked down at her with an expressionless face. Her head however was full of emotions. She had always wanted a daughter but since their son was born she was completely taken by him, her little boy. Who suddenly was a girl. She was scared.

Her daughter was still shaking on the floor. 

"Get up and pack a bag" her father snarled. "You are no longer welcome in our home."

Melanie stopped crying. She was still. Her eyes widened. Her head, however, collapsed. 

Her dad buried his foot in the flesh around her stomach causing her to cry out. "I said get up and pack a bag! You disgust me!" He roared.

She picked her limp body up off the floor and stumbled up the stairs. Her heart fell to her feet when she looked at her bedroom for the last time. She grabbed her small green backpack and stuffed in a few items of clothing. She emptied her money tin into the front pocket and her tear filled eyes scanned the room for anything else she needed. 

They rested on a photo of her and her big brother when they were 9 and 12. She was his biggest fan and he was her idol. The siblings were best friends and he looked after her better than her parents did. He was incredibly supportive when she told him she was a girl and he went out and bought her some 'girl things' she wanted out of his pocket money when they were 10 and 13. 

He fell into a deep depression at age 15 and he and his sister became more distant. It was his biggest regret to distance himself from her because he saw how upset she got. But he felt he would only make her more upset by being around her, spreading this self loathing. She knew her brother was not okay but she couldnt help which only made her feel worse.

One morning she woke up and found a note next to her bed. A suicide note, adressed to only her. It said:

'I'm sorry Melanie. You are stronger than I ever was. I wish I could have made the most of every day, but I guess life just isn't for everyone. You can make it through this world without me. I believe in you. I love you.'

He was found later that day. Melanie promised him she would carry on and be strong. She refused to break.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by heavy feet storming up the stairs and so she grabbed the photo and stuffed it in her bag." 

Her door was swung open by her father. 

"Take your bag, and get the fuck out of my house" he said slowly, trembling with anger. "You will never be a son of mine"

Obviously not, I am a girl, Melanie thought. But she wouldn't dream of saying that. 

Grabbing her small bag in a shaking fist she limped down the stairs. She noticed that her mother had left a small amount of food on the windowsill next to the front door. She looked gratefully at her but recieved a look of disgust and rejection, but there was the smallest flash of guilt in her eyes. She shoved the things in her bag before her father caught sight of them.

Her father stormed past her and opened the front door with enough force to rip it off. He looked at her shaking frame with disgust and rage.

"Fuck off" he spat at her.

Melanie crept past him, yelping as he smacked her on the way out sending her flying. She landed on the porch outside her house with a thud.

"And stay away!" Her father thundered before slamming the door leaving the girl trembling in the night. 

She stood outside her home shivering, sobbing, hyperventilating, with just her small green backpack on her shoulder. She could hear her father shouting in rage inside, and her mother weeping. She didn't think they would react this badly. She thought they loved her. She thought they would accept her. 

This was it, she thought. I'm homeless. Nowhere to live. Only £28. Alone.

Alone.

The word stuck in her brain like superglue. She had nobody to turn to, nobody to ask for advice. 

She walked aimlessly for about an hour until she arrived at a park she had never seen before. She had no other choice but to spend the night under the stars and here seemed the safest place. Her tired legs stumbled to a quiet place under a rain shelter but she found there was already some people settling under there. Strangers. Just as she was about to back away from them, one of them with flame red hair and a beanie looked up at her, a threatening and territorial look in her eyes. She looked dangerous. Melanie's eyes widened.

"Hey!" The girl growled at her. "Who the fuck are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

\----------

Melanie stood dumbly and tried to register the simple question. She was so scared that she couldn't think straight. The red haired girl had now stood up, glaring at Melanie through the her crimson hair. The other three people sitting in blanket looked up at her too, a confused expression on their cold faces. 

"I-I'm... Uh... I was j-just... Never mind, I... I'll go s-somewhere else" She stammered, slowly walking away from the group

"Yeah you better fucking go! Leave us alone or I'll beat your face in!" The girl said through her gritted teeth.

Melanie felt more tears in her eyes then as she turned around and went to walk away. 

"Hayley, stop... Wait, hey, come back" a softer voice said behind them.

"Melanie turned around, ready to sprint if this was an opportunity for them to beat someone up.

A girl with a very short bleached blonde pixie cut was gesturing for Melanie to come back. 

Crimson hair, 'Hayley', looked at her and her eyes flashed with warning. 

"Hals... What are you doing?"

'Hals' ignored her and carried on beckoning Melanie over. For some reason She felt as if she could trust this girl. She had kind eyes, like honey.

"Why are you out here this late? With a backpack?" She asked gently.

Hayley's face softened for a second and she realised what Hals was saying.

Melanie looked down and a tear slipped out of her eye. 

"I... My..." She stammered, unable to put the words together.

Hals gave her an encouraging look and she carried on.

"I... I told my p-parents that... I... I'm t-transgender... A-and they..." Melanie whispered, choking up mid sentence. Everyone's eyes widened and Halsey stood up to give her a hug. Melanie cried into her shoulder, grateful for the comforting arms around her small frame. 

Hayley looked as if she had just killed a puppy. There was an overwhelming amount of guilt in her eyes, and they looked at the sobbing girl with pity. 

"I'm so so sorry... I had no idea..." She said weakly. Melanie nodded and managed a muffled 'it's okay'

"I just get really overprotective of this lot... I don't want anything happening to them. I see everything as a threat nowadays..." She went on, but Melanie just gave her a small smile. 

"I understand" she sniffled. 

"So you have nowhere to crash?" Asked one of the girls sitting on the floor. She also had bleached blonde hair but with her brown roots growing through, chocolate eyes and prominent cheekbones. Melanie had to admit she was incredibly attractive. The girl looked up at her through her long dark lashes waiting for an answer. 

"No..." Melanie looked down and memories flooded her head. "They said... I-I'm not welcome in t-their home anymore..." Melanie's palms became sweaty as she tried to forget what happened. The girl's face fell then lit up.

"Stay with us. We'll take care of you. Keep us company." She suggested excitedly. "I'm sure the others wouldn't have a problem, partly because you're pretty cute" she winked at Melanie with a smile.

Halsey rolled her eyes. "That's Marina. She flirts with anyone within a meter radius."

Marina smirked. "But I don't flirt with you guys because you guys are my family and you don't flirt with your family, that's weird", she added.

"Marina, shush" Hals sighed.

Melanie looked at the three of them and wondered how they found each other. 

"So how did you guys... Meet?" She questioned.

Hayley smiled sadly. "We're like you... Disowned by our family for who we are." 

"Apart from Lana", Marina added.

All eyes turned to her, two of them glaring.

"Marina, shut the fuck up please" Hals said quietly. 

There was a tension between the 5 of them before Melanie broke the silence by asking what they meant.

"I'm your stereotypical butch lesbian" Hayley said with an amused smile. "I do all the looking after them and stuff"

"Yeah, Melanie could probably tell" Marina piped up. She looked at Melanie who inside her head was agreeing. "I'm bi. But with a preference for cute girls, much like yourself" she gave Melanie a seductive smirk, causing her to blush furiously which made Marina chuckle.

Hals stepped in then, casting a half unimpressed and half amused look at Marina.

"Halsey. I'm pan." Halsey grinned at her. Melanie decided she liked Halsey, she had eyes like the perfect cup of tea and whichever smile she was wearing it was always comforting, like warm honey. 

But the small girl still sitting down next to Marina had hardly even looked at Melanie, let alone introduced herself. She looked insecure and you could just tell by looking at her that she'd had a traumatic past. 

Hayley noticed Melanie looking at the small girl. 

"That's Lana, sitting down. She's kinda shy, don't take it personally." She said quietly.

Lana looked up at Melanie with a facial expression that screamed 'I don't trust you'. She had big eyes and a tiny thin little nose, with thick wavy brown hair. 

"Hey", Melanie said gently. Lana opened her mouth and mumbled an almost inaudible 'hello'.

Hayley gave Lana a sad smile as she turned her head away and became very interested in a blade of grass.

"So, uh... What... What happened to you guys then?" Melanie questioned. "If you don't mind me asking" she added quickly seeing the smile fall instantly from Marina's face.

"I don't have a problem with telling you mine", Hayley shrugged.

"So, it all started..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long fack I h9 myself

"My mum was a bitch. A total bitch. She didn't really want me, of course not, she wanted my boyfriends. Which is funny because I'm a fucking lesbian.   
"So she would get these stupid boyfriends who didn't really care about her and she didn't really care about them, they just dated to fuck. But the fucking hoe is more interested in guys my age. She never wanted me, but the only reason she let me stay was to hit on any guy I brought home.   
"One day I got fucking sick of that shit and I told her. I just rolled my eyes and sighed 'well I guess it's not like I'm gonna be bringing any boys home because I'm... What's it called? A lesbian.' In my most careless voice, and she flipped. It was a huge yelling match with a couple of slaps in my direction. Suddenly I found myself with my backpack, storming away from my flat, my mum screaming at me never to come back. And here I am, Hayley Williams. Alive. With other people.   
"I found Hals sleeping amongst a bunch of trash bags. She was fucking terrified of me, like, you could hardly talk, could you Hals?"

Halsey nodded glumly.

"Anyway, we made friends eventually. Then we found these two. And now you. All will be good."  
Hayley finished her speech with a grin.

Halsey looked up. 

"You were pretty scary though"

Hayley laughed and nodded her head. "It's lucky I'm actually a soft touch" she said. The two shared a moment of friendship and love.

Melanie looked between the two with a sort of happiness and sadness at the same time in her heart. She was glad that these two girls comfort each other, how they contrasted personalities and cared so deeply about each other and their wellbeing. But the thought of their horrible circumstances made her ache with sadness, for them, and for the other two girls. This could so easily have not happened and yet it did, like they all belong together to protect each other. 

Halsey coughed quietly. "I guess I should tell you mine since Hayley did, huh?"

Melanie shook her head. "No, no, you don't have to, it's fine, don't feel like you have to"

Halsey gave her a limp smile and crossed her legs. "Honestly. It's fine."

"So when I was a kid..."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a second chapter written so tell me what you think :)


End file.
